Shooting Trauma and Pain
by Daisyangel
Summary: Second in my Amy/Salina series, follows Love Plus Steve Equals Adventure. Cheryl has the baby and Steve and her ask Amanda, Alex and Jesse something. This Story is now complete
1. Default Chapter

Shooting trauma and pain

A/n This is my second fic I hope you all enjoyed my first one.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this fic accept the new baby whimper

Summary: Cheryl is seriously injured can Steve handle it and will their marriage survive?

Rated PG-13 for language and violence

Chapter 1 Looking Back

Steve sat on the sand and began to think about the last year of his life and how he got where he is today. Cheryl and him had gotten married six months after he had proposed. It was a simple ceremony at the beach house. Jessie was his best man and Amanda was Cheryl's bride's maid. Cheryl's nieces and CJ and Dion were also in the wedding and Mark gave Cheryl away because her father had just recently died and therefore was not able to do that.

Shortly after that Steve and Cheryl moved in to a house that over looked the beach. It had been Cheryl's dream to live on the beach and she was happy to see it come true. It was about six months after they had been married that they discovered they were going to be parents.

Steve wouldn't forget that day for a long time. Steve woke up and noticed that Cheryl was not looking so good.

"Sweet heart you don't look so good are you feeling ok?"

"Actually no I am not feeling very well I am feeling kind of nauseous and dizzy." As if on cue she jumped up from bed and ran in to the bathroom just in time to be sick. Steve got up concerned and wanting to get her to Community General to be looked over by his dad.

"Cheryl lets go to CGH and get you checked out by dad."

"No Steve I am just fi… Cheryl stopped as a wave of dizziness hit and she began to fall to the ground. Steve ran forward to catch her and said

"Come on honey we are going."

"Ok Cheryl didn't have the strength to argue it was all she could do to not pass out. "Steve I don't feel so good," Cheryl said as she began to turn even grayer than she was just a few minutes ago.

"Come on honey I know we will go to Community General."

It was a long few minutes after they had arrived at the hospital for Steve he had been separated to Cheryl when she was taken to a trauma sweet to be examined by Mark.

"Steve honey come on and we will wait in the doctor's lounge," Amanda said softly breaking Steve out of his thoughts.

"Amanda I am so scared what is wrong with her she all most fainted and she is really sick," Steve said shakily.

"Honey everything will be ok she is a very strong woman."

Just then Mark walked in the door followed closely by Jessie. "Dad how is she is she going to be ok what is wrong" Steve jumped up and began to ask questions?

"Son everything is ok but Cheryl wants to see you and I will tell you both together ok come on she is just down the hall."

"Amanda and Jess will you come with us please" Steve asked" Sure they both replied Once they had settled themselves in the room Mark began.

"Steve Cheryl you are going to be parents." A stunned silences filled the room then all of a sudden parents oh wow that is awesome everyone began to talk at once accept for Steve.

"Steve baby Are you all right," Cheryl asked quietly.

"Yah honey I am just a bit shocked parents that is wonderful." He leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

"So Mark can I go home now please?"

"Sure as long as you take it easy today and no work today.

"Ok fine I won't go to work." Steve had been planning ever sense and they were both getting really excited to welcome the newest member of the Sloan family.


	2. Present Day

Chapter 2 Present Day

A/n: Hey everyone sorry if the first chapter sucked I was not sure how to do the flash back stuff from here on out it will be present day.

Steve woke up and looked across at his wife who was sleeping peacefully and had her hand resting on her stomach. Steve leaned over and traced his finger down her cheek.

Cheryl slowly opened her eyes. "Mmmmm morning honey," Cheryl replied dreamily.

"Morning sweet heart you look tired are you feeling ok should you be working," Steve asked with concern in his eyes?

"Yes I am perfectly capable of going to work."

Later that day Cheryl and her detective Been Chapmen had to go out on a very difficult case. A man had been taking women and their babies slowly torturing them and then killing them. He usually killed the baby first to make the woman suffer. The case had been difficult on Cheryl and she had begun to have nightmares as a result of it. So Cheryl's phone rang and a few minutes later she was getting her jacket on and calling for Chapmen and telling him that their was a sighting of the baby killer as he had began to be known. The rest of the day had seemed to go by very slowly for Steve. He had a feeling that something was wrong but he dismissed it as paranoia. Then the call came around 3:30.

"Sloan here," Steve said as he answered the phone.

"Um Lieutenant this is detective Chapmen it is Detective Banks she has been shot and is being taken to Community General as we speak."

"Ok thanks for telling me I will be their as soon as I can," Steve said as he began to shake. He got up put on his jacket and walked to the captain's office. Steve knocked on the door.

"Come in," Captain Newman called. Steve walked in the office.

"Lieutenant what is wrong you look like you have seen a ghost," Newman said worriedly.

"Cheryl er Detective Banks has been shot and is being taken to Community General and I need to go," He trailed off.

"Of course go to her and Steve, let me know how she is."

Ok sir I will do that thanks," Steve said as he walked out of the office and closed the door behind him.

Jessie had just sat down in the doctor's lounge with a cup of coffee when his name was called over the PA. "Oh my goodness I can't even have a coffee break." Jessie got to his feet and began to run to the ER. "Ok what have we got," Jessie asked as he entered the ER?

"Forty year old female multiple GSW and she is six months pregnant."

"Ok let's go to trauma 1." "Oh my god," Jessie cried as he got his first glimpse of the woman. "Get Dr Martin and Dr Sloan down here stat."

"Yes doctor the nurse replied.

"Jess what is it," Mark asked as he ran in to the ER?

"Mark it is Cheryl she has been shot multiple times."

"Oh my god that is horrible."

"Hey who paged me," Alex called as he ran across the ER?

"I did," Jessie replied.

"Ok what have we oh my god," Alex trailed off as he saw the victim. "Cheryl, honey can you here me?"

"I want a fetal monitor heart monitor and standard blood work and prep an OR for surgery," Jessie called out. Mark saw Detective Chapmen standing awkwardly outside the door. "Um excuse me guys I will be right back.

"Ben, how are you doing?"

"Oh hi Dr. Sloan how is she?"

"Well we don't know Jessie and Alex are working on her." "Does Steve know?"

"Yes I called him as we were coming over." "Ok well good then let's go to the doctor's lounge and Jessie will come and get us as soon as he has news.

Steve broke all traffic restrictions and pulled in to the parking lot at Community General in ten minutes. He ran in to the ER and looked around frantically for either his dad Jessie or Alex. Suddenly he saw Amanda running towards him.

"Oh Steve, honey I just heard what happened how is she?"

"I don't know I just got here."

"Well let's go to the doctor's lounge and wait you know that Jessie and Alex will come and find us when they have news."

"Amanda I am so scared what if she dies," Steve asked as his voice began to break?

Amanda put her arm around Steve and began to walk him towards the doctor's lounge. "Come on Steve it will be ok she is a fighter." Steve and Amanda had arrived at the doctor's lounge and Mark and Detective Chapmen jumped up. Mark ran over to his son and took him in to an embrace.

"Son it will be ok she is a fighter and she has two of the best doctors working on her."

"What about the baby is it ok?"

"I don't know I think so but I don't know," Mark replied. The four of them sat in the doctor's lounge for three or four more hours in silence before Jessie and Alex came wearing scrubs that were covered in blood. All four of them jumped at once and Steve began to ask questions.

"How is she? How is the baby? When will she be able to go home?"

"Steve let Alex and Jessie tell us what they know ok.," Mark said soothingly.

"Steve she has been shot multiple times. Once in the shoulder once in the chest and once in the stomach," Jessie said.

"Oh my god Steve said as his legs began to weaken. Mark and Been helped him sit in to a chair and Amanda began to rub soothing circles on his back.

"Alex How is the baby," Steve asked in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

"The bullet hit her stomach but not in an area that was critical for the baby. For now the baby is safe," Alex replied.

"What do you mean for now," Steve asked with fear in his eyes.

"Steve Cheryl is in a coma and is currently on a ventilator," said Jessie.

"How long will she be in the coma?"

"I don't know I hope not to long," Jessie replied.

"Jess can I go and see her please?"

"Sure she is in ICU and should be settled in by now. You can and go and see her but I think you should go home and get some rest."

"No Jess I refuse to go home Cheryl needs me."

"Ok well I had to try. Ok come on she is in room 2991." Steve got up and walked out of the room with the others close behind. When they got to the room Steve looked in and froze. "Steve do you want me to go in with you," Amanda said softly?

"Um yah that would be great thanks Manda." Steve couldn't believe what he was seeing all of the machines and to know that they were keeping his wife a live right now. Steve walked over and took her hand in his.

"Cher can you here me baby?" There was no response save for the sound of the ventilator as it continued to breath for her.

"Ok everyone visiting hours are over and I want everyone to go home," Alex said. Everyone left and Mark gave his son a hug as he passed by. Steve pulled a chair over to the side of the bed and got settled for the longest night of his life.


	3. Clarification and Confrontation

Chapter 3 Clarification and Confrontation

A/n Hey everyone thanks to Josta for reviewing. I am not sure if I have fixed the punctuation problems please let me know. Oh yah I have finished the other story and have clarified what Steve asks Cheryl sorry for the confusion. Ok on with the story.

Summary: Chapmen describes to Steve what happened and Steve lets his anger go

The next morning Steve saw Detective Chapmen walking towards Cheryl's room.

"Good morning how are you doing? I Has their been any change?"

"Sorry now their has not been any change."

"Is the baby ok?"

"Yes thank god at least for now," Steve replied softly.

"Would you like to know what happened?"

"Yes please."

"Well as you know the call came in that our baby killer had been spotted. So Cheryl and I went to try and talk to him." "Well when we got their things seemed to be going fine and then all hell broke loose."

"What happened?"

"Cheryl said that she wanted to go look at something because it looked like I had everything under control with our suspect so I said ok." "She walked off in the general direction of the back of the house and then all of a sudden I heard gun shots and she collapsed to the floor and I saw our suspects brother standing their with a gun and he pointed at her stomach and said that maybe he enjoyed killing babies just as much as his brother did." Ben stopped speaking and just stared at Steve.

"So you're saying that you let her go off and didn't walk behind to watch her back…" "She is six months pregnant you should have been watching her more carefully." "She can't defend herself as well as she was able to before she was pregnant because she can't move as fast." "You are supposed to be her partner and your job as her partner is to protect her how could you let her down like that," Steve yelled angrily. All of a sudden Steve got up from his chair and punched Ben hard in the face several times.

Just then both Jessie and Alex walked in to the room. They had both heard the shouting and wanted to check it out.

"Steve Steve come on let him go," Jessie said as he pulled Steve off of Detective Chapmen.

"No let me go he all most killed my wife and my baby he is not fit to be a cop he is supposed to protect her," Steve said as his voice broke and he began to shake. Amanda had slipped quietly in to the room and glanced over at the other two doctors and nodded. Jessie let go of Steve and Amanda rushed towards him and took him in to her arms. All of a sudden he began to sob uncontrollably.

"Shh it will be ok," Amanda said soothingly as she ran her fingers in circles over Steve's back.

"Come on Ben lets go and get you checked out," Alex said gently guiding the young man from the room. Amanda glanced over at Jessie and he understood her silent look and left to go and get Mark.

"She has to be ok if she dies I will die to," Steve said shakily.

"Sweet heart she will be ok she is strong she is a fighter. She has to be to be married to you," Amanda said with a small smile.

"Oh hey thanks," Steve said with a small smile in return. All of a sudden the monitors around Cheryl's bed started to go off. Amanda reached over and pressed the call button. In a matter of minutes Alex, Jessie and Mark were in the room. G "Get me a crash cart stat," said Alex.

"Ok charging to 250 joules ok clear," Alex said. Cheryl's body jerked but their was nothing just the incessantly annoying beep of the monitor that indicated she was flat lined.

"300 joules," Alex said.

"Nothing still flat lined," said Jessie.

"350 joules," Alex replied.

"Finally normal rhythm," Jessie said in relief. The people let go of the breath that they all had been holding. In all of the confusion Amanda had released her hold on Steve. Suddenly she saw him.

"Mark come here," Amanda said quietly.

"What is it honey," Mark asked as he walked over to where she was now crouched down.

On the floor sat Steve with his knees drawn up to his chest and looking as if he were in shock.

"Steve can you hear me," Amanda asked softly.

"No response pupils are dilated he is in shock we need to get him admitted," Mark said. Together with the help of Jessie and Alex they got Steve of the floor and in to a hospital room.

"I am going to give him a mild seditative," said Jessie. "I don't want him to wake up tonight. "Is their anyway we can all take turns sitting with him? I don't want him to wake up alone."

"Sure I will take the first shift I just have to call my mom and ask her to pick up the boys," Amanda replied.

"Ok great then I will see you guys later," Jessie said as he patted Steve's shoulder and walked out. Amanda settled in for what promised to be a long night.

The sun was streaming through the windows before Steve woke up. Steve opened his eyes and frantically looked around. He recognized that he was in Community General but instead of sitting by his wife's bed side he was in a bed and their was someone sitting by his bed even though he couldn't recognize them. "Manda is that you?"

"Yes I am glad to see that you are awake" she reached for the call button and pressed it.

"What am I doing in here and why am I not with Cheryl?" Just then Jessie walked in to the room.

"Hey buddy how are you feeling today?"

"Ok but I am really confused. Please tell me what is going on."

"Well Steve Cheryl coded yesterday and it took three tries to get her back," Jessie said softly.

"Oh my god."

"Well after that you went into shock and were nonresponsive and we admitted you," Amanda finished.

"Do you want to go and see Cheryl," Jessie asked.

"No not ever again she and I can't be together anymore it is all over. I can't do this anymore," Steve said as he turned away and a tear rolled down his cheek. Both Amanda and Jessie stared in disbelief at what their best friend had just told them.


	4. Mark Talks To Steve

Chapter 4 Mark Talks To Steve

A/n Sorry for the delay. I will try and be better at updating. Ok on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Diagnosis Murder. However, I want Jessie who doesn't.

Summary: Cheryl is seriously injured can Steve deal with it and will their marriage survive?

Rating pg for mild swearing

Mark stared in disbelief after what Jessie and Amanda had just told him. They were sitting in the doctor's lounge and they had just told them what Steve had said. After they had finished the story the room lapsed in to silence.

"I can't believe he would just walk out on her and the baby," Mark said in disbelief.

"I know neither can I," Amanda replied. "It is not like him to run like that. I mean he does run some but he never runs away from his responsibilities."

"I agree with you guys," Amanda asked?

"I am going to talk to my son and find out what the hell he is thinking," Mark said as he walked out the door.

After he left the hospital Steve went to the beach to think. He couldn't stay with Cheryl anymore it was to hard and he couldn't deal with being married to cop anymore. Yes their was the baby but he couldn't imagine taking care of it without its mother. So it was better for both of them if he left. He had packed up some stuff and moved back in to the beach house. He would have to face his dad sooner or later but he was alone for the moment.

Mark pulled up in front of the beach house and saw his son's car sitting in the drive way. He got out of the car and began to walk to the beach.

"Steven Michael Sloan what the hell do you think you are doing abandoning your wife and unborn baby like that?" "How could you be so uncaring and insensitive after all when Cheryl wakes up she will need your love and support to help her get through everything." "Do you want the pour little baby to grow up without his/her father is it fair to them?" Mark stopped speaking and just stood their glaring at Steve.

Steve just stood their not quite sure what to say. "Dad I can't do this. I thought I could but I can't."

"What exactly is it that you can't do? Dealing with the situation she is in now and realizing how sick she is or being married to a cop?"

"Both I guess," Steve replied softly.

"Well I can understand but it doesn't make what you are doing right." "Answer me a question ok?"

"Sure what is it?"

"If I had said to you if you don't quit being a cop that I would abandon you never speak to you never do anything of r you again what would you say? Oh and how will you handle work will you transfer departments or precincts or what?"

"I would be angry and hurt and I would feel betrayed. As far as the work thing goes I haven't thought about it much. All I know is that I can't do this."

"Do you love her," Mark asked?

"Yes of course I do."

"Have you thought about how Cheryl is going to feel when you are not therefore and one of us most likely Alex sense he is her doctor will feel?" "She will probably blame us and get angry at us when we have done nothing wrong but you Steven… have done everything wrong." "I love you son but you have to stop being selfish and think about what you are doing to you r wife your marriage and most importantly to your unborn child." With that Mark turned and walked back to his car and left Steve just standing their staring after him.

Mark drove slowly back to the hospital and hoped that his talk with Steve had done some good and that he would rethink his decision.

"So how did it go," Jessie asked as Mark walked in to the doctor's lounge?

"I don't know I left after giving him a piece of my mind. I hope he makes the right decision," Mark said hopefully.

"Well honey you have done all you can do Steve has to do the rest," Amanda said

"Did either one of you tell Alex," Mark asked?

"Yes I did," Amanda said.

"Ok good because we will all need to talk about what do if Cheryl wakes up and he isn't their. It is probably going to be best if Alex tells her because he is her doctor. Unfortunately I don't envy him," Jessie said.

"I agree," Mark said as they all stood up to get back to their patients.

"Let's meet back here after our shifts to talk over this with Alex," Amanda said. Ok they both said as they left the lounge and went their separate ways.


	5. Steve's Thoughts

Chapter 5 Steve's Thoughts

A/n I am really board so you guys get at least one bonus chapter tonight.

Disclaimer see previous chapters.

Rated G.

Steve lay awake that night in his apartment at the beach house. He couldn't go back to his and Cheryl's house tonight. I know that dad is right but I can't stay married to a cop. It is too difficult. Of course the worst part will be that I will not be around for my child. I do love her and maybe we can work this out. I am just scared of losing her forever. Tomorrow I will talk to Dad, Jessie and Amanda and get their help. Steve closed his eyes and finally fell asleep.


	6. Please Help Me

Chapter 6 Please Help me

A/n ok here you go another chapter to add to the other two that are going to be posted tonight.

Summary: Cheryl is seriously injured can Steve deal with it and will their marriage survive. Please review

Disclaimer see previous chapters

Rating g

Steve woke up the next morning and headed for the hospital. He walked to the doctors lounge and hoped that dad Jessie and Amanda would be their. Sure enough they all were. As Steve got to the door he could hear his father's voice.

"He was in his apartment when I got home last night and I left before he was up so I didn't get to give him another piece of my mind or at least let know that I still love him even though he is being a complete jerk."

"Dad you are right and I am sorry," Steve said as he walked in to the room. He looked around and couldn't see Alex. "Does anyone where Alex is because I need to talk to all of you?"

"Yah hold on and I will get him," Jessie said as he walked out the door.

"What's up guys what did you need," Alex as he walked in?

"Steve needs to talk to all of us," Amanda replied.

"First of all I want to apologize to all of you. It was not fair for me to treat all of you like I have been. I also want to tell you that I don't want to leave Cheryl or our child but I am going to need all of your guys help to help me deal with this."

"Oh of course Steve we will do anything we can for you," Jessie said. "Of course we will son." "Thanks guys that means the world."

"How is Cheryl doing this morning Alex," Steve asked?

"She has not gotten any worse and I think she is stable," Alex said.

"How is the baby," Steve asked.

"It is doing fine. I am still keeping a close eye on it but it looks good."

"Can I go and see her please Alex?"

"Of course come on let's go." Steve got up and followed Alex out of the room. Mark turned to Amanda it looks like things between Steve and Cheryl will be ok after all.

"Mark do you think Steve should tell Cheryl what he was thinking about doing?"

"No but he should talk too her about how scared he is that she is a cop."

"I agree," Amanda replied. "I think everything will be ok," Mark said as he got up to go and start his rounds.

Steve followed Alex in to Cheryl's room and walked up to the bed. "Cher I am so sorry I just so scared because you are a cop. I love you so much please come back to me. I need you baby." "How is she Alex?"

"She is looking she should hopefully be waking up soon."

"Is she still in critical condition Alex?"

"Steve, I won't lie to you the gun shot wound to her chest did cause some damage that could still cause problems the sooner she wakes up the better.

"Thanks very much Alex."

"Your welcome Steve I will leave you two alone just call me if you need anything."

"Will do," said Steve as he laid his head down on the bed and began to cry and soon was fast asleep and praying that everything would turn out ok after all.


	7. Waking Up

Chapter 7 Waking Up

Summary: Cheryl is seriously injured can Steve handle it and will their marriage survive?

Disclaimer see previous chapters

Rating g

A/n Hey guys here is the next couple of chapters. I am all most done with this story. I would like to take a moment to reply to a couple of reviews. Alf3 I am sorry if I offended you. I think I ended my first story in such a way that you understood their would be a continuation. Sally1 I would like to thank you for the help with my punctuation. I will work on making it better. Ok on with the story.

The sun shown in brightly through the window as Steve sat up and rubbed his eyes. He glanced over at Cheryl and saw that she was still unconscious. Just then Alex walked in to the room. He picked up Cheryl's chart and studied it for a minute before turning to Steve.

"Steve, good morning how is she doing?"

"Oh hey Alex, morning she is doing ok. She hasn't woken up yet. Will she wake up soon?"

"I don't know. I hope so. She looks good."

"and the baby…"

"Yes the baby looks good to."

"Oh thank god I was worried about that. Are you sure that the drugs that you are giving her aren't harming the baby?"

"No Steve, we made sure to pay special attention to that." Just then Mark and Amanda walked in to the room.

"Morning Alex, Steve, how are you doing and how is Cheryl," asked Amanda as she walked over to Steve and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey guys she is doing ok," Steve replied.

"That's good son we just wanted to check in we will come back later I have rounds." Yah me to said Amanda and Alex together. "Amanda, your patients don't necessarily need you immediately," Steve said with a chuckle. Amanda laughed and gently slapped Steve on the arm as she left a long with the others. Steve sat back in the chair to wait for Cheryl to wake up and began to smile.

Shortly after Amanda Mark and Alex left Jesse poked his head around the door.

"Hey big guy how is she doing?"

"Hey Jess, she is doing ok. Alex says she should hopefully wake up soon. The baby is doing well," Steve said as he saw Jesse opening his mouth to ask a question.

"Good I am glad to hear it. I have to go I am on duty but I wanted to stop in and say hi." Jesse leaned over the bed and kissed Cheryl on the forehead. "See you later Steve."

"Bye Jess have a good day." Jesse walked out and shut the door leaving Steve to think about everything. Shortly after Jesse left Ben Chapmen tentatively poked his head around the door. Steve looked up and smiled.

"Come on in Chapmen it is ok I won't hit you again. I will be on my best behavior."

"Steve, how is she doing?"

"Ben, she is doing well. Alex thinks she will wake up soon. I am so sorry for punching you. I was just scared and you were a perfect target to take my anger and fear out on. I know that you have her back and wouldn't let her do anything that you didn't think was safe. I know that it looked like she had everything under control. I forgive you."

"Thanks Steve that means the world to me. I would love to stay but I have to get to the station."

"Ok Ben, could you please let everyone know that Cheryl is doing well and that she hasn't yet regained consciousness but Alex is hopeful that she will soon."

"Sure thing Steve keep me posted," Ben said as he walked out the door leaving Steve to his thoughts. Steve leaned back in the chair and dozed off. It was about two hours later when he woke up and realized that was something was different. He sensed movement underneath his hand. Steve leaned over the bed and could see that Cheryl was trying to wake up.

"Come on Cheryl, baby open your eyes," Steve soothed gently as he pressed the call button. Finally Cheryl opened her eyes and tried to focus on Steve. All of a sudden she began to reach for her throat and began to panic. She thrashed around and tried to pull out the tube.

"Sweet heart don't fight it you are on a ventilator and it is helping you breathe. Come on honey it is ok." Just then Alex walked in. He took one glance at Cheryl and then turned to Steve.

"Steve, what is going on here?"

"She woke up saw me and then started to fight the vent."

Alex leaned over the bed and spoke softly to Cheryl. "Cheryl, honey its Alex can you hear me? If so blink once." Cheryl blinked once. "Good honey now don't fight the tube you are on a ventilator and it is helping you breathe." Finally Cheryl began to relax and Alex was able to examine her. "Steve, everything looks good. I think she will make a full recovery."

"Oh thank you Alex I feel so much better. Will you stay with her while I go and find dad Amanda and Jesse so I can tell them?"

"Sure I will go on." Steve got up and headed towards the doctors lounge hoping that his dad Amanda and Jesse would all be their. Fortunately for him they were.

"I thought the three of you got paid for saving people's lives not taking breaks in the doctors lounge," Steve said with a laugh.

"Yah well we have to take break every now and then especially when we have difficult cops as patients," Jesse replied.

"Speaking of cops is everything ok," Mark asked. "You are actually out of the room what is wrong?"

"Nothing I just came to tell all of you that she has woke up. She is now sleeping again but she woke up. The only bad thing is that she fought the vent but Alex finally got her calmed down. I had better get back Alex is sitting with her," Steve said as he headed for the door.

"I am so glad that she is going to be ok," Amanda said voicing the thought that everyone had. Mark sat back and smiled it looked as if their lives might get back to some semblance of normal soon for which he was eternally grateful.


	8. Recovering and Talking

Chapter 8 Recovering and Talking

Summary Cheryl is seriously injured can Steve handle it and will their marriage survive?

Disclaimer see previous chapters

Rating G.

A/n ok guys here is another chapter all most done. I have homework to do but I would rather write about my favorite TV show.

Cheryl began to get stronger as the next few days went by. Alex had removed her from the ventilator and she was moved to a normal room. Once Steve knew that Cheryl was going to be ok Cheryl convinced him to go home and get some sleep. He did with the promise that if she needed him for anything she would have someone call him. The next morning Steve walked in to the hospital looking very nervous.

"Son, what's the matter," Mark asked as Steve walked in to the doctor's lounge?

"I am going to talk to Cheryl today. I want her to know that I love her and want her to do whatever she wants but that I am scared because she is a cop.'"

"Good for you but Steve there is no reason to be nervous she will understand."

"I know thanks Dad," Steve replied as he headed for the door.

"Hey Cheryl," Steve said as he walked in to the room.

Hey baby is everything ok?"

"Yah but I want to talk to you about something. I love you and want you to do anything you want to do. However, I want you to know that I am scared for you. I am worried about you because you are a cop and are going to be a mother in three months. You are a good cop but seeing you lying their in a coma terrified me to death. For a while I couldn't handle it and I panicked. I am so sorry I should have handled it better," Steve said forlornly.

"Steve, baby don't you have no reason to feel bad. I understand about that fear. After all I have the same fear about you are a damn fine cop and going to be a dad in three months. I can't help but think that I may not ever see you again," Cheryl said as she started to cry. Steve leaned over and gathered her in to his arms mindful of her injury.

"Shh baby its ok," Steve said soothingly. Cheryl sniffed and raised her head to look at him "Steve,

please don't feel bad about panicking it is a totally normal reaction."

"So are we ok," Steve asked tentatively.

"Of course we are are there is no reason why we wouldn't be," Cheryl said as she leaned in for a kiss. Steve had felt so worried about the talk but he knew that everything would be ok after all.

A/n ok I know this is short but I have one more chapter to post.


	9. Finally home but going stirr crazy

Chapter 9 finally home but going stir crazy

Disclaimer see previous chapters

Rating Pg for mild swearing

Summary: Cheryl is seriously injured can Steve handle it and will their marriage survive. Cheryl comes home almost done. Please review.

A/n Hey guys here is my next update. This story is almost done. Oh yah if anyone is interested I have started a yahoo group for DM. Any fan fiction is welcome their and all ratings are acceptable. The URL to join is I hope you like it. If you have any questions feel free to email me at ok on with the story.

The day had finally come for Cheryl to get out of the hospital. She had woken up early and did the best to get herself dressed despite her wounds which protested whenever she made any sudden movements. Just as she was struggling with the shirt Steve walked in to the room.

"Hey baby, do you want me to help you with that?"

"Sure Steve, thanks I thought I could but my wounds are protesting too much," Cheryl said as a spasm of pain crossed her face.

"Oh Cheryl, I am sorry I didn't think about that you should have called me earlier."

"Steve, don't worry I handled everything else just fine," Cheryl replied. Just then Alex walked in the room with a clipboard and papers in his hand.

"Hey Cheryl, I have your discharge papers. How about you sign them and then I will get a wheel chair and you can get out of here."

"That sounds good to me," Cheryl said with a smile. Finally all the papers were filled out and Steve was pushing Cheryl out of the hospital doors.

"Remember no work for at least one month and then I only want you on desk duty not only because of your injuries but because of the baby you will be seven months pregnant and that is not safe to have you in the field."

"Ok I will do that," Cheryl said.

Once they got home Steve got Cheryl settled and then went out to the car to get her stuff. Cheryl was staring absent mindedly out the window when Steve snuck up behind her and kissed her on the back of the neck.

"Mmm that feels good sweet heart," Cheryl said as she turned in his arms so she could kiss him back. The next few days went by ok. Steve had taken a week off of work to help take care of Cheryl. Then the day came when he had to go back to work.

"Are you sure that you will be all right here alone honey," Steve asked for the fifth time.

"Steve, for the last time yes I will be ok. I know that you are worried but I will be fine. I was thinking of going shopping with Amanda."

"Cheryl, you have only been out of the hospital for a week are you sure that this is a good idea," Steve said with a concerned look on his face.

"Damett Steve, I am going so stir crazy I need something to do. I promise that if I get tired I will come home. After all I am going to be with a doctor. Amanda will call you if she needs you for anything. Now go before you make yourself more late," She said as she gave Steve a kiss on the lips.

"Ok just be careful I love you."

"I love you to honey," Cheryl said as Steve walked out and shut the door behind him.

Cheryl went in to the living room and picked up the phone to call Amanda. A half an hour later they were in Amanda's car and heading for the shopping mall.

"Cheryl, you know if you get tired or if I think you need to we will go home immediately," Amanda said sternly.

"Yes I do I also promised Steve the same thing. It was like pulling teeth to get him to let me go."

"He's just worried about. You really scared him and I think he is still coming to grips with it," Amanda said reassuringly.

"I know we had a long talk about it. We are both scared for each other because we are cops. I think that Steve likes that I will have to work desk duty for a while," Cheryl said with a smile.

"Yah me to," Amanda replied with a laugh. Thee girls went around to several stores sometimes just looking and other times buying things that really liked. They had just pulled in to the ice cream shop when Amanda noticed that Cheryl was getting more and paler as the minutes went by.

"Cher, are you ok," Amanda ask worriedly.

"I don't know. I don't feel too good," and with that she lost consciousness.

"Cheryl," Amanda cried as she floored the gas petal and headed straight for Community General. Thankful for the hands free phone system that her job gave her she called and informed the hospital that she was bringing in Cheryl Sloan and she was not entirely sure what was wrong with her. She also instructed them to page Dr. Martin. Then she took a breath and made the call she didn't want to make.

Steve was sitting at his desk and nursing an almost cold cup of coffee as he trudged through the insane mound of paper work he had. All of a sudden his phone rang. Steve picked it up grateful for the distraction even if it was just temporary. The moment he heard Amanda's voice he knew that something was terribly wrong. "Mandy, what is wrong," Steve used the nickname that he usually used when he was trying to calm her down enough to tell him something bad.

"Steve, it is Cheryl we were shopping and she was fine. Then we pulled in to the ice cream shop and I noticed she was quite pale. I asked her if she was ok and she said that she didn't feel good then she lost consciousness. I am taking her to CGH. I am pulling in to the parking lot right now. I see your dad, Jesse and Alex right in front of me.

"Ok thanks Mandy, I will be their right away. Oh yah and Mandy,

"Yah Steve?"

I don't blame you or her and you did everything you could it is ok just take a deep breath and calm down," Steve said softly.

"Ok thanks just get here ASAP," Amanda replied. Steve hung up grabbed his jacket and headed for the Captains office. He knocked and waited to be granted entrance.

"Come in," Captain Newman called.

Steve walked in to the office and stood in front of Captain Newman's desk. "Captain, Cheryl was out with Amanda and without any warning she turned extremely pale and then lost consciousness and they have taken her to CGH."

"Go your wife needs you now."

"Ok," Steve replied.

"And Sloan please give her our best.

"Ok I will," Steve replied as he walked out the door and headed for the hospital praying that his beloved Cheryl was ok.

Amanda jumped out of the car and ran around to Cheryl's side with Alex and Mark right behind her with a Gurnie.

"Ok on my count one, two, three, lift," Alex said as they transferred Cheryl from Amanda's car to the gurnie. "Ok Amanda what have we got," Alex asked as he began to examine Cheryl.

"We were shopping and she was feeling fine. I told her that I would take her home with no hesitation if she wasn't feeling good or if she looked tired. Then we pulled up at the ice cream shop and I noticed that she was ghostly pale and I asked her if she was ok. She said that she didn't feel good and then she lost consciousness," Amanda finished as she began to shake and tears streamed down her face. Just then Steve came running in to the hospital having used his light and sirens to get their as fast as he could. When he got inside he ran up to Cheryl and began to talk to her.

"Cheryl can you hear me? Alex, what is wrong with her?"

"Steve, I am not sure I am going to run some test and we will hopefully have an answer soon," Alex replied as he began to push the gurnie towards the trauma room. It was at that point that Steve noticed Amanda in his dad's arms shaking violently and sobbing for all she was worth. Steve threw a meaningful glance at his dad and he relinquished his hold on Amanda and Steve took her in to his arms while murmuring soothing things in to her ear. "Come on Mandy sweet heart it is not your fault. Shh it is ok she will be fine. Come on Amanda it is ok it isn't your fault." Jesse walked out and glanced over at Amanda and Steve. Steve looked over Amanda's head and mouthed "you and dad go I will take care of her." Jesse nodded and walk back in the trauma room. Steve went back to rocking Amanda gently while talking to her in a low soothing voice. Finally Amanda raised her head.

"Oh Steve, I am so sorry."

"Amanda you have nothing to be sorry about," Steve said reassuringly.

"But I was the one who suggested we go shopping. I should have known she wasn't ready for that yet," Amanda said softly as she hung her head.

"Mandy look at me," Steve said as he tilted her chin up to meet his gaze. "Cheryl wanted to go shopping as much as you did and she said she felt fine." Steve raised his hand as Amanda started to speak. "I made her promise that you would call if she needed anything. Neither of you could have known this was going to happen."

"Ok so maybe it isn't my fault. I am still sorry for breaking down like that. You should be in their with your wife not out here holding me."

"Amanda right now they are checking her out so I couldn't be in their anyway and you are my friend if you are crying or are hurt I will do anything I can to take away your pain," Steve said with a smile as he gave Amanda a hug.

"So are we ok," Amanda asked timidly.

"There is no reason that we weren't ok in the first place," Steve replied and as he finished his sentence Alex walked and he turned his attention to him.

"Alex, what is wrong," Steve asked?

"Well it is something simple Cheryl has hypoglycemia. That means if her blood sugar gets to low she can lose consciousness and get really sick. However, it is something treatable and she will be able to go home tomorrow," Alex said happy to have some good news to give his friend.

"Amanda did she eat much today," Steve asked.

"No not really she said she wasn't real hungry," She said as her bottom lip began to shake and tears filled her eyes. Steve put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Amanda it is not your fault it is ok." Suddenly he realized just how cold Amanda's skin was she was in shock.

"Dad can you come here a second?"

"Yah son what is it?"

"I need you to check out Amanda."

"Mark, I am fine," Amanda protested.

"Her skin is cold and she is most likely in shock," Steve replied.

"Ok Amanda come on lets get you checked out just to be safe," Mark said as he guided Amanda towards an examining room. "Alex, can I go see her?"

"Sure Steve, she woke up when I was treating her and she was asking for you."

"Ok once dad is done with Amanda if he doesn't admit her will you send her in? I think she needs to know that Cheryl is ok."

"Sure thing Steve, I would be glad to."

Steve walked in to Cheryl's room and she was sitting up in bed and smiled when she saw him.

"Cheryl, sweet heart you have to eat please don't forget to do that."

"Ok I won't Cheryl promised as she held out her arms and Steve walked to them and leaned for a kiss.

"Where is Amanda Cheryl asked as her gaze swept around the room and out in to the hall.

Steve hesitated before replying "She is being checked out by dad right now."

"Why what is wrong with her," Cheryl asked with concern as she stood up ready to go and check on her friend?

"Cheryl lay back down it is ok she is just in mild shock. She really was worried about and felt it was her fault it took both dad and I to calm her down. I sent dad in once I got here and was able to take her in my arms and get her calmed down. I think this was just a lot for her to take." Just as Steve stopped talking the door opened and a shaky Amanda made her way in to the room. Steve stood up to give her his seat because she looked like she needed it.

"Hey Cheryl, how are you doing?"

"I am doing ok but I will be doing better once my best friend realizes that this was not her fault I chose not to eat and you did nothing wrong," Cheryl said as she got up and gave Amanda a hug.

"I am glad everything is back to normal now," Steve replied. "Amanda are you sure that you are ok?"

"I am now and I think I am going to go home to my boys."

"Is it safe for you to drive," Cheryl asked.

"Yes Mark said it was ok," Amanda replied as she turned to leave the room. "Oh yah Steve thanks for everything."

"Anytime Amanda always willing to help you."

The night passed without any other things happening and Cheryl was released in the morning with strict instructions to rest and eat. "Boy it sure feels good to be home. Let's hope it will be for more than 24 hours," Cheryl said. "Yah me to," Steve said as he laid down beside his wife and took her in to his arms glad to be holding her again and was glad to know that he could hold her forever.


	10. Kids and Kittens

Chapter 10 Kids and Kittens

Disclaimer see previous chapter

Rating G.

Summary Cheryl is seriously hurt can Steve handle it and will their marriage survive? Cheryl goes in to labor and gets another surprise from Steve.

A/n Hey guys here's another chapter hope you like it. Almost their just one more chapter after this.

The next couple weeks passed without incident and the day came when Cheryl was allowed to go back to work. Cheryl woke up that morning and took a shower and got dressed. When she came back in to the bedroom Steve was just waking up.

"Good morning honey. How did you sleep," Cheryl asked?

"Good you?"

"I slept well and I am glad that I am going back to work today. Even if I have to do desk duty," Cheryl said with a face.

"I know that you are excited but I am glad that you have to do desk duty," Steve said with a smile.

"Yah you and Amanda."

"Amanda?"

"Yah the day we went shopping she said that you weren't the only one who glad that I was on desk duty." Steve leaned over and gave Cheryl a kiss on the lips before getting up and began to get ready for work.

At CGH Jesse, Mark Amanda, and Alex were all sitting in the doctor's lounge talking. "I wonder how things went at Cheryl and Steve's," Jesse asked.

"Something tells me somewhat interesting. I know that Steve is glad that Cheryl is on desk duty," Mark replied.

"That makes two of us," Amanda said with a smile. Alex and Jesse nodded in agreement. Just then Jesse, Mark and Alex were called to the ER. Amanda stood up as well.

"I have some autopsies to do see you guys later."

The day was uneventful for both Steve and Cheryl. Everyone was glad to see Cheryl back. Captain Newman even came out of his office to welcome her back. It was late in the afternoon when Cheryl looked up from her paper work and saw Steve getting up and putting on his jacket and Ben Chapmen getting ready to follow him. Chapmen and Steve were temporarily working together until Cheryl was back on field duty. Ben had come by the house the day after Cheryl had gotten out of the hospital the second and she had asked about the bruise.

"Hey Cheryl you look good it is so good to see you," Ben replied with a smile.

"Thanks it is good to see you," Cheryl replied as she got a good look at his face. "What happened to you where did you get that bruise?"

Ben looked with a shy smile. "Well um er Steve punched me three times but only twice in the face," Ben said sheepishly.

"You said three times where else did you get hit," Cheryl said in shock?

"In the stomach," Ben replied.

"Why on earth would he hit you," Cheryl asked incredulously?

Well because he was angry and scared and worried and I was a good target."

"Oh Ben I am so sorry. I will have a talk with him. He knows better he knows it wasn't your fault."

"No don't worry about it we took care of it we are friends again. Well I had better go can't wait to have you back at the station. I really can't wait until after the baby is born so I can have my partner back."

"Thanks that means a lot to me," Cheryl said as she walked him to the door.

Cheryl got up from her desk and walked over to the two men. "Hey guys what is up?"

"Hey Cheryl just got a call on a murder so I may be home late tonight," Steve replied as they headed for the door.

"Ok but please be careful," Cheryl replied.

"Don't worry honey I will be," Steve said resting a hand on her shoulder and then walking out the door with Ben following a long behind him. Lucky for Steve the murder was an open and shut case the murderer's finger prints were found on the victim. Then the murderer came back to the scene got interrogated by Steve and confessed quickly. The case hit Steve rather hard though. The victim was a pregnant woman who looked like they were Cheryl's age and looked a lot like her. Ben saw him flinch and begin to shake as they walked in to the bedroom.

"Steve, are you ok," Ben stopped as he caught of the victim. "Oh my god that looks a lot like Cheryl," Ben said softly.

"I know it," Steve said shakily. "Ok let's get to work and figure out who killed this woman and her baby. Steve had felt extremely sorry for her husband. "Mr. Williams I am truly sorry for your loss. It is a horrible crime to kill a woman but it is even more horrible when an innocent baby is killed!"

"Thank you Lieutenant tell me do you have any children?"

"My wife is pregnant and is due in about two months so I understand the pain you are going through. I could never imagine how I would be able to go on if someone did this to her. You have my solemn promise that I will do everything I can do to catch the person who did this to her."

"Thank you Lieutenant I believe you. Please give your wife my best."

"I will do that," Steve replied. Steve had never been so happy to tell a husband that the murderer was caught so quickly.

"Thanks Lieutenant Sloan Detective Chapmen things will not be easy for me but knowing that my wife's killer is caught will make it a little bit easier to move on."

"I am just glad that we were able to catch him," Steve replied as they left the house. Steve and Ben went back to the station to finish up the paperwork before heading home.

"Steve, tell Cheryl that I said hi will you," Ben asked?

"Yah I will good night Ben."

"Night Steve." Steve got in his car and just rested his head on his arms for a second before starting the car and headed home to his wife and unborn child.

Cheryl lay awake hoping that Steve would be home soon. He had called her from the precinct and told her that he was just finishing up the final paperwork and would be home soon. Steve walked in to the house and took off his jacket and put his gun on the table before walking upstairs to the bedroom anxious to get in to bed and snuggle up with Cheryl. Steve walked in to the room and looked over at Cheryl who looked so peaceful and happy.

"Steve…?" That was all it took Steve broke down and started to sob. Not just small sobs but bone racking sobs that shook his entire frame. Cheryl got up of the bed and pulled him in to her arms and began to guide him towards the bed.

"Steve, shh it's ok. What's wrong sweet heart you can tell me. Come on Steve it is ok," Cheryl said as she rubbed soothing circles on his back. Steve continued to sob hard for a while and then they finally eased up a bit and he lifted his head to look at Cheryl. The expression she saw there broke her heart. It was a mixture of sadness fear and anger.

Steve took a breath and started to talk. "The victim was a woman who was about your age and looked a lot like you. If I believed in everyone having a double this would be yours. Well anyway she was also pregnant and looked to be about as far a long as you... Her husband was so distraught. He asked me if I had children and I told him that my wife was due in about two months and that I didn't know what I would ever do if something like that happened to you," Steve said as his voice broke and a fresh wave of heart rinching sobs hit and he couldn't go on. He clung to Cheryl as if she would disappear without warning.

"Shh baby its ok. Come on honey their their it is ok," Cheryl whispered soothingly in to his ear. Finally the sobs subsided and Steve looked up and tried to smile at her but it didn't reach his eyes.

"I love you Cheryl."

"I love you to Steve," Cheryl replied as she gently pushed him down on to the bed. Cheryl knelt down and started to untie his shoes.

"Sweet heart I can do that," Steve said.

"Yes I know you can but let me do it for you. Just relax and let me get you undressed for bed ok honey," Cheryl pleaded.

"Ok if that is what you want," Steve replied.

"Yes it is," Cheryl said as she removed his shoes and socks and then started on his pants. Once she got Steve totally undressed she climbed in beside him and took him in to her arms. "Sleep my love," She whispered as she gently kissed him.

"Ok," Steve Murmured as his eyes began to close and he began to fall asleep. Cheryl noticed that his sleep was restless and she wondered what she should do. Finally after making a decision she got up quietly and shutting the bedroom door went to the phone and called Mark.

Mark had just finished a long 12 hour shift at the hospital and was just walking in to the house when the phone rang. Mark walked in and picked up the phone. "Mark Sloan."

"Mark, this is Cheryl."

"Hi Cheryl what is wrong honey you don't sound to good?" Cheryl briefly explained the murder and how it had affected Steve.

"Mark I don't know what to do. I finally got him to go to sleep but I can tell that it is a restless sleep and I am sure that he will have nightmares.

"I am going to come over and give you a sedative. If he wakes up and has nightmares try and get him calmed but if he has trouble going back to sleep give it to him ok."

"Ok I will do that. Thanks Mark I just didn't know what to do it hit him so hard. It was so hard to see him totally break down like that."

"I know I will be over in just a little bit. I will be waiting for you I don't want you to accidentally wake up Steve," Cheryl said. Cheryl looked in on Steve and was only mildly glad to see him sleeping because he was tossing and turning and she could tell that he was having difficulty with sleeping. Mark arrived about ten minutes later with the sedative. He took Cheryl in to a hug and reassured her that everything would be ok.

"Thanks Mark I know that but I am still worried."

"I understand honey. I am going to look in on him if that is ok," Mark asked?

"Of course it is ok," Cheryl replied. Mark looked in on his sleeping son and was just as concerned as Cheryl.

"I have a feeling that the likelihood that you will have to use the sedative is greater than the likelihood that you won't."

"Yah I thought the same thing. Well thanks Mark I am going to go to bed."

"Ok honey call me if you need anything," Mark said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I will," Cheryl said as Mark headed for the door.

"Night I will probably call you tomorrow to check on him," Mark said as he walked out and shut the door. Cheryl went back in to the bedroom and got in to bed and pulled Steve close and finally let sleep claim her.

The first thing that alerted to Cheryl that something was wrong was that Steve was shaking and saying no Cheryl no baby please don't die no… Cheryl woke up and took hold of Steve's arms. "Steve, honey its ok I'm here wake up it's all right. Everything is all right I am a live." Finally Steve began to respond and he opened his eyes. He was still shaking violently. "It is ok honey I am here," Cheryl repeated as soon as she sure that she had Steve's attention.

"I know but it was so real. I thought he had died," he said as his bottom lip trembled and tears filled his eyes.

"Steve, sweet heart it is ok," Cheryl said as she took him in to her arms and began to rub soothing circles on his back. Finally once she had him calmed some what she said, "Why don't I get you some warm milk. It will help you sleep."

"Ok thanks honey that would be great," Steve replied. Cheryl went in to the kitchen got a cup warmed some milk and then added Sedative. I am only giving you this for your own good Cheryl thought as she left the kitchen and headed back in to the bedroom. Steve took the glass from Cheryl and gave her a shaky smile before downing the glass in three gulps. Cheryl reached out and took the glass from Steve and placed it on the bedside table. Then she lay down and pulled Steve down with her and in to her arms as she did so she could tell the affects of the sedative was taking affect.

"Love you cher," Steve said as he drifted off to what Cheryl hoped was a peaceful sleep.

"I love you to Steve, good night," Cheryl said as she to fell asleep.

The next morning Steve felt really groggy and fuzzy headed when he woke up. His vision was slightly blurry when he tried to focus.

"Cheryl you up?"

"Yah I am," Cheryl replied as she walked in to the bedroom and made sure to come in to his eye line.

"I feel like I have been drugged," Steve said. Cheryl felt a pang of guilt when he said that. Steve saw the look that crossed her face.

"Did you give me something like a sedative?"

"Yes I did," Cheryl said softly not meeting Steve's eyes. "I just wanted to give you a peaceful night's sleep.

"Cheryl honey look at me," Steve said softly. Cheryl turned and looked at Steve.

"Honey I understand why you did it. The only thing I want to know is how you got the sedative and I have a fairly good idea how."

"Your dad came over last night. I called him when I saw how restless your sleep was and he came over when I told him what happened and gave me the sedative. It took affect quicker than I thought but then you drank the milk very fast. Are you mad at me?"

"No not at all," Steve said as he got up to get ready for work.

The next month went by quickly. Steve could tell that Cheryl was having a difficult time. She still had one more month to go and things were getting more difficult for. One day Steve called Cheryl to tell her that he was going to be home late because he needed to do something for Amanda. However, what he was actually doing was buying a pretty calico kitten with short hair. Cheryl heard the front door to the house close "Steve is that you?"

"Yah baby it is me. Hey close your eyes please."

"Ok I will," Cheryl said as she closed her eyes. Steve walked in to the kitchen and came up behind her.

"Don't open your eyes yet." Steve reached around her and put the tiny kitten in to her hands.

"Steve, what is it," she asked.

"Open your eyes and find out."

Cheryl opened her eyes and gasped. "Oh Steve it is so cute I love it."

"I thought you would enjoy some company when I have to work late."

"Oh Steve I love it," Cheryl said as a spasm of pain hit her and she cried out. Ohhh!!"

"Cheryl what is it," Steve asked in alarm.

It was just a contraction it is no big deal."

"A contraction yah that is to a big deal," Steve replied anxiously.

"Honey it is the first one I have had let's not jump to conclusions yet ok," Cheryl said as she rested a hand on his arm.

"Ok but if you have more tell me right away. The rest of the night passed fairly uneventful. Cheryl had some more contractions and true to her word she told Steve. Steve got worried and called his dad to see what he should do.

"Dad, Cheryl is having contractions what should I do?"

"You don't have to do anything unless they are five to ten minutes apart. Once they get that close you should head to the hospital ok son?"

"Yah thanks dad that helps a lot," Steve said as he hung up the phone and began to relax a bit. Cheryl went to bed around 10:00 she was tired and Steve joined her shortly their after. Cheryl woke up around midnight because of a rather strong contraction. She decided not to wake up Steve yet. She glanced at the alarm clock to figure out what time it was. About ten minutes later another contraction hit. Cheryl had to go to the bathroom. She got up and went into the bathroom. As soon as she sat down on the toilet liquid came gushing out.

"Oh sweet Jesus, my water just broke," Cheryl said to herself. Cheryl got up and put on some clothes even though they would get wet then she went over to Steve and shook him awake.

"Steve, wake up honey my water just broke." Steve sat up with a start.

"What did you say?"

"I said that I have had a couple of contractions and they are ten minutes apart and then I got up to go to the bathroom and when I did my water broke," Cheryl said as a particularly painful contraction hit her and she began to fall to the floor because of the pain. Steve reached out and caught her.

"Ok we are going to the hospital," Steve said. He grabbed her bag and helped Cheryl to the car. As he drove he put his phone on the seat next to him hit speaker and called Alex.

Alex was sleeping soundly until the ringing of the phone broke in to his sleep. "Hello," he said his voice laced heavy with sleep.

"Alex, it is Steve Cheryl is in labor her contractions are ten minutes apart and her water broke. I am bringing her in."

"Ok I will be right their," Alex said as he was getting up and getting dressed. Steve glanced at Cheryl and could tell she was in pain.

"How bad are they and how far apart are they?"

"They hurt like hell and they are now between three to five minutes apart," Cheryl replied as she had a sharp intake of breath as another contraction came.

"Ok honey just keep breathing everything will be ok. Steve then called his dad.

"Mark Sloan."

"Dad,"

"Oh hi Steve, why are you calling me so late what is going on?"

"Cheryl is in labor her water broke and her contractions are…" Steve was interrupted by Cheryl crying out in pain and saying to Steve

"Steve, we have a problem I can feel the head I need to push oh god it's coming."

A/n ok I know that I am evil but hey everyone has to use a cliff hanger. I will only update if I receive feedback.


	11. Precious Bundle of Joy

Chapter 11 Precious Bundle of Joy

Disclaimer see previous chapters

Rating: G.

Summary Cheryl is seriously injured can Steve handle it and will their marriage survive. Cheryl gives birth to her baby.

A/n Hey guys here is the last chapter of this story. I hope to have some more fan fiction up soon. Daish

"Steve, where are you at right now," Mark said with a sense of urgency in his voice.

"I just pulled up in front of CGH."

"Cheryl, honey I need you to listen to me don't push," Mark said.

"But mark I can feel the head there is so much pressure I need to push." Cheryl started to push.

"Cheryl don't push," Mark repeated.

"Ok I will try," Cheryl replied as she fought the feeling to push.

"Steve get out and help her in."

"Ok dad I see Alex pulling in to the lot."

"Ok Steve I am going to be their in just a second."

"How is that going to happen because you called my cell look in your rear view mirror their." Sure enough Steve looked and saw his dad who was frantically signaling to Alex to get a wheel chair now. They finally got Cheryl in to the chair and rolled in to the hospital.

"Oh god Alex I have to push I can't wait," Cheryl replied as she began to push again.

"Honey we will get you setup ASAP and then you can have that baby. They finally got her settled and Alex prepped to deliver the baby. All of a sudden Jesse and Amanda came in.

"How did you guys know," Steve asked as he reached for Cheryl's hand?

"Alex called us," Amanda said.

"Ok Cheryl now give me a push. That's good keep going. Wait stop a second Cheryl the babies head is crowning and if you don't stop then you will tear."

"Ok," Cheryl panted. "Oh god Steve, it hurts so much," Cheryl said as she gripped Steve's hand so hard that everyone saw him wince in pain and heard the tell tale sound of cracking bones.

"Ok Cheryl one more push come on honey then you will have your baby." Cheryl gave one more hard push and protested at the pain. All of a sudden the sound of a baby crying filled the air.

"It's a girl," Alex cried triumphantly. Everyone began to cheer. Steve and Cheryl both had tears running down their faces. Alex placed the baby on Cheryl's chest and she just looked down at her baby in stunned silence. "We're parents to this beautiful baby girl," Steve said softly. "I know and it feels so wonderful," Cheryl replied while crying.

"Ok dad do you want to cut the chord," Alex asked with a smile?

"I would love to." Steve took the scissors and cut between the two yellow clamps and the baby was finally on her own. Alex handed Steve his daughter and Steve placed her in to Cheryl's arms.

"Hi baby I am your mommy," Cheryl said. "And I am your daddy," Steve said with a huge smile.

"Do you have a name for this precious bundle of joy," Amanda asked.

"Salina Nicole Sloan," Steve and Cheryl said together.

"Lina," for short Steve said.

"That's a beautiful name," Mark replied.

"Mark would you like to hold your granddaughter," Cheryl asked.

"I would love to," Mark replied as he took Salina from Cheryl. "She is absolutely adorable. Welcome to the world little one. You have a great big family who loves you. There is your mom and dad who will do anything to protect you. Then there is me your Grandpa who will also love you unconditionally and protect you. Then there is your Uncle Alex he will always make sure that you're happy and healthy. Then there is your Aunt Amanda. She will teach you how to be patient and compassionate. She has two sons CJ and Dion who will just love to play with you. Last but certainly not least there is your Uncle Jesse. He will make sure that you know that it is good to be energetic and compassionate at the same time. He will also show you the true meaning of what loyalty is," Mark finished with a smile as he looked around at his family. Jesse blinked back tears as he reached for the baby.

"Hello, Li," He said as he smiled down at the little bundle he held in his arms.

"Li that is cute but isn't it Lina for short," Amanda asked?

"Yah but Li just came out and it seems to fit so I think that will be my nick name for her," Jesse said with a smile. "I love you li," He said. "'Manda do you want to hold her?"

"Sure I would," Amanda said as she reached for the baby. "Hi Lina I am your Auntie Amanda. That goof who just handed you to me is your Uncle Jesse he usually doesn't know what he is talking about," Amanda said with a smile. Jesse reached over and gently hit her on the arm.

"Hey be careful she is holding precious cargo who also happens to be my daughter," Steve said with a mock reproachful look at Jesse. Jesse had the grace to look shamed face.

"Oops sorry didn't mean to do that," He said as he placed a kiss on the top of Salina's head.

"Ok I need mom and dad to sign the birth certificate and then I think that Cheryl and Salina need their rest Alex said handing the birth certificate to Steve.

Salina Nicole Sloan born 1:05 AM on March 3, 2005. Steve read it and signed it then handed it to Cheryl. Amanda handed Salina back to her mom and the others all left promising to come back tomorrow to see the family. Congratulations and good night mom and dad Mark said with a smile as he walked out and closed the door.

Steve just sat back and looked at his wife and daughter. "Ok guys I need to take this little one up to the nursery," Alex said as he took the baby from Cheryl despite her protest.

"But Alex…"

"Cheryl you will get to see her in the morning you both need your rest," Alex said with a smile.

"Ok Cheryl said grudgingly.

"Sweet heart I am going to go home and get some sleep and I need to feed the kitten. Do you have a name for him yet?"

"Yah I am going to name him Shadow. Ok sweet heart you get some sleep and I will see you tomorrow," Cheryl said as she began to close her eyes.

"Ok baby," Steve said as he leaned over and gave her a kiss. "Good night Cheryl," he said as he walked out and shut the door ready to go home and sleep with the knowledge that he was going to see his wife and new baby tomorrow.

Two days later Salina and Cheryl were finally allowed to come home from the hospital. When Steve went to the hospital to get them Mark, Amanda, Jesse, and the kids went over to setup a surprise party. "It feels so good to be home," Cheryl said with a smile.

"I am sure that it does," Alex replied. Alex had insisted on coming home to make sure that the baby and mom were ok. Steve shared a brief look over the top of Cheryl's head. Steve knew about the party. Steve opened the door and let Cheryl go in front of him.

"I wonder why all the lights are out? I thought I left a couple of them on," Cheryl said as she reached for the light switch. It switched on and everyone yelled surprise.

"Oh my god you guys what is all this," Cheryl asked with a smile.

"It looks like a surprise party," Alex replied with a laugh.

"So you didn't really want to make sure we were ok you wanted to be here for the party.

"Yes," Alex said. The party was a hit everyone had a lot of fun. CJ and Dion were wonderful with her. Then Salina began to get fussy and Cheryl got up to take her from Dion but he shook his head.

"I got it she is ok," Aunt Cheryl. Dion started to rock Salina and sing to her. All of a sudden she was asleep. Steve took her from Dion and put her in her bed. Cheryl stood up when Steve walked in and tapped on a glass.

"Guys, Steve and I would like to ask if Jesse, Amanda, and Alex would be Salina's god parents," Cheryl said.

"I would love to," Amanda said smiling.

"Yes I would be honored to be that little one's god father," Jesse said happily.

"Of course I would love to," Alex replied. Cheryl smiled at everyone. "This means so much to us you guys. I am so glad that Lina will have such supportive parents," Steve said with a smile. Just then CJ walked in to the living room they had been playing in the bed room and watching the baby. "Uncle Steve, Aunt Cheryl, Lina is awake."

"Thanks CJ," Cheryl said as she stood up to go check on the baby.

"Well we had better go," Amanda as she and the others stood up to go.

"Dion come on," Amanda called.

"Coming mom," Dion replied.

"Good night you guys," Steve replied as he shut the door and went to check on his wife and daughter with a smile and a lot of good thoughts going around in his head.

A/n Sorry if this chapter is not that great I had trouble trying how to figure out how to end it. Here is a sneak peek at the next story witch is called the power of words. Steve is taking care of a sick CJ and he is kidnapped by a relative of Carter Sweeney's. Will Amanda forgive him or will their relationship be over forever. Coming soon


	12. Sneak Peek

A/n hey guys this story is done. I hope you enjoyed it. My next story is called The Power of Words

Daish

The End


End file.
